


Should Stay in Vegas

by dandelion_wishes



Series: It's Vegas Baby! [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dating, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Halloween, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Romance, Valentine's Day, angel - Freeform, demon', embrassment, getting to know someone, good luck, movie, semi public sex, snoopy friends, stuffed dog, winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months of dates.</p>
<p>This is the sequel to What Happens in Vegas.. It would help to read the first one but may not be necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting or the Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the dates that Hannibal and Will go on. For those just joining ours already in progress program. Will and Hannibal got drunk and married each other in Vegas, as strangers. This story is their attempt to get to know each other.

Will peers into the glass of the refrigerated cases looking at creamy cold confections inside. He’s wearing an old t-shirt and jeans with flip flops. Luckily, Jack has not called bout the killer de jour that week. This lull in work gives him time to rest his mind. The heat is oppressive. While there are ways to endure the heat of the season, Will finds no respite at home. His house's air conditioning unit broke last year near the beginning of September. He’s putting off the repair only because he has not the time to wait for a technician. He’s mechanical skills lend themselves to boats, cars and lawn morrows. An inflated ego will not be the reason he has to replace the unit.  
The overly warm spring day has coaxed Will into indulging his favorite treat- ice cream. A close second is shaved ice followed by an ICEE. He blames the love of cold items to growing in the humid oppressed South. Will credits his dad for his sweet tooth. This little creamery is Will’s favorite. Its selection of unique flavors changes every day. The choices range anything from the traditional such as a mint chocolate chip to the savory lemongrass to a personal favorite Whiskey Pecan flavor. The location of the shop it is tucked away on a side street in Baltimore. A small municipal park sits adjacent to it. It's a beautiful place for quiet indulgence and musings.

“There is so much to choose from, do you have any suggestions?” asks a smooth accented voice behind him.

Will closes his eyes as he admonishes himself for groaning quietly. It's often his first reaction to seeing anyone out in public whether they be friend or foe. Some days, Will is not inclined to talk to anyone, especially people he knows. The average store clerk will let Will's silence roll of them like water off a duck. However, people he knows are offended if he doesn't speak. To avoid all this hassle, if Will is not seen first, he stealthily makes a getaway. Sometimes that is not possible when someone is standing behind you. He chooses instead to bath in the cool, smooth European accent from his, long lost, husband. The edge of mild amusement, two emotions Will hardly ever encounter, is felt in the voice.

“Hello, Hannibal.” A small, shy smile follows. “Is there anything you are in the mood for?”

Will steps to the side allowing the customers behind the couple their place in front of the counter. Hannibal’s lips twitch as though he is holding back an off-color response. Instead, he sighs smiling.

“No, not really. I t thought cooling down with some ice cream would be nice. I am glad I decided to step in here.”

Hannibal is standing there in his crisp linen suit with a simple green button down, looking as though the heat doesn’t bother him in the least.

“You don’t strike me as having a huge sweet tooth. You probably like something with an unexpected bite to it.”

Will studies Hannibal’s face without looking into his eyes. He misses the fascination that his intuitive statements bring to the surface of Hannibal's face.”

Will taps his fingers lightly on his chin as he peers at the menu. It is a chalkboard with today's selection scrawled across it.

“Okay, how about Pink Peppercorn or Balck Walnut?”

Hannibal tilts his head in consideration. Then his eyes widen surprised that the suggestions sound like something he would choose himself.

“They are bold choices with a bold flavor. I think I’ll try both.. What are you going to have?”

“I think I am going to have my old standby of mint chocolate chip and whiskey pecan.”

“Interesting choices. Not too ordinary and not too risky.”

“What can I say I am a simple man.”

Hannibal scoffs shuffling forward in line with Will beside him.

“What?”

“You are anything but simple Will.”

“Well, that is saying something coming from you.”

Will chuckles looking around the store. Hannibal smiles wider as they finally make it to the counter. Hannibal asks for one scoop of each of Will's recommendations. Will’s eyebrows shoot up with a scoop of each is placed in the a cup. He orders his standbys. When he reaches for his wallet, he is informed the gentleman has paid for it. Hannibal waits near the door taking a cautious bite of ice cream. Will pushes open the stepping outside.He holds the door open for the older man to walk out.

The two men see the heat rise in waves from the sidewalk. The humidity bears down making them tired while sweat starts weeping from their skin. Before stepping into the road, Will points to the park for the older man to follow. Hannibal finds a bench tucked into a corner that is shrouded by trees and foliage.

They sit in companionable silence as they eat their ice cream. Hannibal breaks it.

“These are distinctly unusual tasting ice cream. Though the black walnut is my favorite.”

Will nods in response. Hannibal continues speaking.

“I’ve meant to call you. I needed to talk to you about our arrangement.”

“Well, that was quick. You’ve not even suffered through my awkward, ill-timed humor yet to call it quits.”

A grimace sits on Will's mouth. His shoulders are tense, as though, he is anticipating some fight. This avenue is not how the older man foresaw this conversation going. It seems Hannibal is in the dark in regards to Will's past relationship experiences. Instead, the older man smiles softly.

“No such luck, William. It will take more than awkward humor to discourage me from our three months. I am hoping you will accompany me to a charity event.”

Will groans keeping his eyes focused on the melting ice cream stabbing at it with his spoon. The younger, man envisions himself in a tight monkey suit surrounded by socialites. The dull snobby conversation and the overt condensing looks he'll receive. He'll be abandon as usually happens with dates of this nature. The person he attends with knows everyone. Will knows no one. After the person finds themselves searching for a more stimulating conversation partner, face it homicide scenes are only stimulating to a select few, Will is alone with an open bar.

That situation could be a good thing but in reality far from it. Now this can go two ways, one he gets plastered and sways quietly in a corner till he stumbles to a restroom. Then his date will send him home in a cab. The other way is some poor bastard tries to engage him in polite social exchange. Will insult them, by accident or on purpose, or he vomits on someone's shoes. He then is put into a cab by his mortified date. He is sent home alone never to see the date again.

Will has a great desire to avoid this ordeal for Hannibal and himself. Couldn't they go to dinner and movie like ordinary people? Will's eyes slide over to Hannibal. The man with perfect hair and handsome face is looking placidly at him. The younger man sighs. Nope, no average date for that man sitting next to him.The older man drops his voice leaning closer to Will.

“I promise I won't leave you alone with strangers unless you make a request. No tuxedo required. The invitation recommended it. I think you would be very handsome in one but not required. There is no real time for small talk. The theme is a casino. There is only drinking and gambling. My appearance can be brief. Then we go or something else."

Will look into Hannibal's face. He senses no deception. If there is no monkey suit involved and a time limit set for his torture to end. This date may be doable.

Hannibal crosses his legs as he shifts on the bench placing his arm across the back. If he reaches out, he could skim Will’s shoulder.

“Trying to stir up nostalgic feelings Hannibal?”

Hannibal lets his fingers brush Will's shoulder. The younger man transfixed on the motion. The older man leans forward so his breath ghosts over Will's neck.

"Perhaps a little. Perhaps I would like to introduce my husband to everyone. I like to see their faces when they look on yours. You have quite the classic beauty."

Will feels goosebumps spread over his arms and neck. All his hair stand up with the unexpected cool breeze that plays in the leaves. Why did his husband have to be so damn seductive sexy? Hannibal's voice alone could persuade Will to dress in up in a monkey suit. Any additional physical persuasion, Will would dance while the older man played an organ grinder. Well, maybe not dancing. He could shuffle a bit. Either way, Will is melting along with his ice cream.

He is a puddle of sticky goo inside. He should go. He ought to go. If Hannibal is introducing Will as his husband, should he do the same? No one knows about Hannibal. The younger man snorts. No one knows Will.

"Is that a yes?"

"I'll..humm..go. But should you introduce me as you husband? I mean...does anyone know? What do I say when they ask where I've been?"

He looks up into Hannibal's eyes. Will looks so young and innocent with that anxious expression his face. His eyes seem to beg Hannibal for direction.  A thought, the older man, wants to explore another time. Now he ignores the heat pooling inside, smiling when he places his hand entirely on the back of his husband's neck.

"Yes. I have informed people we are married. You can say your job keeps you very busy and on the road. You do not have to introduce me as your husband until you are ready to do so."

"Okay..yeah.I can do that."

Will coughs...He feels flushed and tense. He likes Hannibal's hand but the longer it sets on his neck, the antsier he feels. He stands up suddenly taking his cup and spoon to the trash can.

"I need to go...got some stuff to do. This..um..not sure what to call this..an accidental date was... I mean is nice.Um..you wanna text me with the details."

Quietly, Hannibal sits as he watches the younger man fidgety. Will looks everywhere but at Hannibal. It's endearing actually. He's not seen or experience these nervous emotions of courtship. In fact has the older man suffered them ever? He is not sure actually but no matter. Hannibal can enjoy them through the younger man before him.

He stands up placing his trash in the receptacle. He turns smiling at Will.

"Yes, I'll text with the details for the charity casino event."

On a rare moment of impulse, Hannibal steps close lightly kissing Will on each cheek. The act is worth it to see the blush the comes over Will's cheeks revealing freckles. Hannibal could eat him up literally and figuratively.

"Goodbye, William."

"Bye." Is all the Will can mumble out watching the older man walk away.


	2. Chillin' with a James Bond Villain (First Official Date)

  
Will hurries up the steps finger combing his hair in a vain attempt to pull himself together. He tries to remember where he is supposed to meet Hannibal. The bow tie flaps up and down like a strange bird trying to take flight. He gave up trying to tie the damn thing about six steps ago. Will hopes they let him into the charity event to at least find his date.The profiler has left the ticket in the car; he thinks uncertainty. He stops at the top step to adjust the sleeves on the jacket catching his breath.

New evidence in their current case detained Will when it came out literally. A bird flew out a corpse's chest. It's not the norm, not even for Will who has encountered many disturbing crime scenes. Will call Hannibal letting the older man know he would meet him at the venue. He apologized profusely even though the Hannibal assured him it was unnecessary.

Just one of the many perks of dating someone in law enforcement, irregular hours and turning up late often.Will mucks things up on his first official date with the punctual refined man. Why the hell does Hannibal want to give this a shot? The acidic voice of self-doubt and self-loathing asks inside Will’s restless mind.

One he finishes his on the go grooming he looks to see Hannibal standing there watching him. He looks effortlessly casual as though the tuxedo was his second skin. Images of James Bond, the ones with Sean Connery of course, where the villains are gentile as they are deadly, come to the forefront of Will's mind. The images make Will’s mouth twitch in amusement. The older man speaks to the door person holding out his arm as an open invitation for Will to enter the event.

Will mumbles another apology while the good doctor smiles placing a hand on his back. They make their way to the bar. A huge sigh of relief seeps through Will's lips to Hannibal’s amusement. The older man orders wine for him and a whiskey for Will. Their drinks delivered promptly, Will holds his glass up in a salute, before taking all the drink down quickly. Hannibal signals for another one.

“Would you like to me to help you with that?”

Will blinks in confusion for a moment. He notices Hannibal’s gaze on his throat. Will’s hand goes to his neck filling the tie still there in done. He blushes.

“Sorry I was having trouble tying it on the run, so to speak.”

Will’s other hand raises up to tie the bow tie when warm hands interfere. Hannibal gently moves them down. He starts to tie Will’s bow tie, then letting the fabric drop. He pulls the fabric which tugs Will closer to him. The older man tilts his head to the side in consideration. His index slides down Will's throat over his Adam's apple. The finger is slipping into the front of the collar. He pulls gently, popping the button open, freeing Will from the confines of conservatism.

“I think the undone look suits you better.”

Will quietly chuckles with a coy expression.

“ Is that something you like Hannibal? Undone?”

“Yes. When it come to you dear husband. Always”

A breathy sigh escapes from suggestive lips with amber eyes gleaming in a fantasy of things to come.Will swallows before taking a breath, He merely nods his head not sure what to do with that bit of information.

Part of their attraction to each other is very physical. Chemistry is not the couples problem at all. They have agreed not to have sex until they are further along in this strange courtship. Will gazes linger on Hannibal’s hand in his trouser pocket. His imagination is pulling away the fabric while he muses if he could talk his husband into a renegotiation of that point. Maybe they could explore that part of their relationship sooner rather later. It’s an important factor in any relationship.

Will eyes drift up over Hannibal’s form when he sees a small curl on his lips. It’s a curl of amusement. His eyes drift up to be caught by the older man’s amber ones.

“Something on your mind, William?” the statement purrs forth from the older man.

Oh, Shit he knows, I’m….what? Lusting after his husband? Will’s face flush from embarrassment and arousal. He feels like the ground is slipping away from his feet. It’s uncomfortable yet exciting feeling.

"Yes. Gambling. Are you lucky?"

"More often than not, yes. Are you?"

Will laughs looking over his whiskey glass before lowering it down.

"I usually hedge my bets."

"So you don't bet unless you feel you can win? What risk is there in that?"

"If you're me... plenty."

Will smiles listening to the laughter and yells from the other patrons. He wonders how much this event will pull in for whatever charity they are there to endow.

"Shall we?"

Will shrugs heading into the throng of gamblers following Hannibal's confident gate. He ambles form table to table to see if anything catches hie eye. Will always conscientious of money is feeling out wich table is hot. Hannibal steers him over to a roulette wheel table. He draws out some chips from his coat pocket. He juggles and shuffles the chips between his dexterous fingers.

"Roulette. High stakes with low yield."

"I like to think of it as adventurous." purrs Hannibal

"Says the wealthy playboy." Will murmurs smiling like a Cheshire cate when Hannibal throws him a look over his shoulder.

"Pick."

"Pick what?"

"Number, color or both.You choose."

"Okay. If you lose, I'm not to blame." Will holds his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Dually noted." Hannibal motions toward the table and wheel. Will observes the other bets placed on the table. He studies the spinning wheel as the ball bounces and shifts until it lands in its home.

"Let's start with a color first. Black is oppressive. Green feels greedy and your not greedy. Red seems to be your color. You are somewhat dangerous...maybe mysterious."

Will smiles. The whiskey has warmed his face and loosened his tongue a bit. His nervousness is doing nothing to sway him to silence.

Hannibal puts a couple of chips down on the color red. The wheel starts and the couple watch mesmerized. The ball bounces than landing on ten red. Chips added to Hannibal's pile from the croupier. The older man lets the bet stand as the ball is set free again on the wheel. It jumps landing in two red. There is applause as chips join his stack of winnings. Hannibal picks them up. He hands the stack to Will.

"See how your luck is tonight. Pick another one."

Will watches the ball drop twice before he drops three separate coins on 00 green, two red, three red. Bets finalized when the ball drops; Will watches the ball with rapt attention. Hannibal studies the younger man who shakes slightly in nervous excitement like a child in anticipation. The ball bounces twice before landing on 00 green. A smile spreads across Will's face, and he looks back at Hannibal with a glimmer in his eyes. He looks carefree and young just like the night of theirs nuptials. Will's energy shifts from contained anxiety to growing excitement in a breath. His energy draws people to the younger man.

Will place bets on a corner section of numbers 17, 18, 20, 21. The wheel spins as the crowd watch as the ball whirls landing outside the range on 16. Hannibal claps a hand on Will's shoulders murmuring into his ear. Will smiles following behind Hannibal to another table of chance.

"You did very well for someone unlucky."

"Well, I am borrowing your luck apparently."

Will smiles stopping a waiter for another drink. The duo pause at other tables as they go further into the belly of the beast. The lights and sounds of the evening are gathering in Will's head. He knew he would have to confront a headache from the evening.

Hannibal seems to sense Will's impending headache. He steers them to an unoccupied balcony. The air cooler and the noise muffled for the moment. Will sighs leaning against the railing rolling his shoulders. He tenses when he feels hands lay on them. Then he is aware of the rolling and pinching of tight muscles massaged into submission. Will sighs. He has an active memory of DeJa Vu.

"I seem to remember your hands being talented at massage. Did you give me a one, on our...meeting, slash wedding night, slash honeymoon?"

Hannibal chuckles. "Yes, I did. Several." his voice drops in a warm gravelly memory.

Will blushes his ear tips turning red. Of course he did, dumb ass. God.. sometimes he wonders how he has made it this far in life.Will notices his husbands' hands drop lower on his back working on his mid back making their way slowly to his lower back. Will leans and arches into his hands like a cat.

"You are very tense. Rough day?"

"Yea. Rough six months. Then add social interaction on top of that. But I've enjoyed myself this evening until it all became too much.Thanks for inviting me."

He looks at the older man over his shoulder. Hannibal seems to be deep in thought when sees the younger man staring at him expectatantly. He grins.

"Thank you for accepting. Are you ready to cash in our chips and head home?"

"Yes. I have a an early lecture tomorrow. I was um..wondering though.."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have a fishing lesson and a late afternoon picnic at my house this coming weekend?"

Will looks at his hands waiting. He had been turning this over in his mind for a few days now. He might as well expose Hannibal to what it is really like to date Will Graham. So in for a penny in for a pound philosophy.

"You assume I don't fish?"

"Um..yea, I did..do you.. fish?"

"No not really. Yes, I would love to visit you in your hide away home. You must be very patient with me. Fishing is not something I have ever considered taking up. Do you want me to bring anything for the picnic."

Will turns to face Hannibal. They are a mere few inches apart. He swallows as he looks into his husband's eyes.

"Dessert."

The older man steps forward his lips closer to Will's. His eyes flick up to Will's as he whispers in his husband's ear.

"Sweet or Savory?"

"Surprise me." is the husky reply.

"It'll be my pleasure."


	3. Fishing and Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request to do a date from Hannibal's POV. I struggled a bit. I think I write Hannibal's evil thoughts much better than his fluffy ones. Says something don't it? lol Enjoy the unbeta awkward drabble.

Hannibal checked his watch as he placed a few bags into the back seat. He is meeting Will at his home. The travel time is just enough to be an inconvenience if one is in a hurry, yet, close enough to civilization to pick up needed supplies.

Anticipation coils in his chest when the motor starts, he is eager to be on his way. It is good etiquette to be on time for any invitation. The psychiatrist part of himself admits he is anxious to be on the road because he is eager to see where his spouse lives. A man's home tells a story about an individual's life. Life,unfortunately, he has little knowledge of the plot line. Their union was blurry and brief, so Hannibal had just recently become reacquainted with the handsome man he married all those years ago. From the past, all Hannibal remembers is a great body, beautiful face with sharp, intelligent eyes and a dry sense of humor.

The profiler fiercely guards his privacy. Only by invitation is one allowed inside the sanctuary of Will's soul. A soul, Hannibal suspects, is deep, dark and churning. Tonight is Hannibal's first foray behind the veil.The older man assumes that Will picked this seeming isolate local to give his empathy time off. Hannibal envisions a home where his husband recharges swaddled in warmth. The drive more than likely gives Will the chance to decompress on the way home. Hannibal clucks his tongue at himself for his drifting thoughts. He should have left already.

* * *

 

  
The drive is tedious but gives the older man time to reflect on William. The man, Hannibal is getting to know, presently, is still very easy on the eyes, as the colloquium goes. Hannibal observes the same spark of intelligence shining beneath dark lashes. Emotions displayed for the world; Hannibal understands the profiler hates this aspect of himself. The psychiatrist, however, finds it an endearing quality.

Less endearing is Will's prickly rude nature. A feature that Hannibal finds himself accepting. Unusual for a man so easily irritated by rudeness. Will is the exception to all the rules the older man lives. The years of his patient self-restraint gives Hannibal the willpower not to give into the desire to throttle.Will keeps him on his toes with his unpredictable actions. Hannibal never knows what will happen with Will. The psychiatrist feels anxiously excited as though he is teetering on a precipice giggling when he realizes he has not fallen over yet.

* * *

 

By the time the older man pulls onto the long-isolated driveway; he has carefully mapped strategies for every scenario that could happen today. Hannibal's eyes land on a small weathered cottage. It is very rustic but orderly on the outside. Hannibal is pleased to see Will standing on the porch waiting for him. He has hands stuffed in pockets of his jeans with a baseball cap on his head. His pack of dogs sits at his feet waiting for commands.

Hannibal turns off the car. Will walks over opening the door for him. The dogs are milling about the yard curious but well behaved. Hannibal gives a peck on Will's cheek to gage his response to unprompted affection. A blush hits the younger man's cheeks, but no other signs of discomfort given.

_Good, we are making progress_ , the older man thinks.He smiles at Will as he walks back to the trunk of the car unlocking it. He pulls out a bag and a couple of food containers.He hands Will a bottle of wine.

"What's all this? I'm providing dinner."

"I know, but this is for dessert and the wine pairs beautifully with it."

"Okay.If you insist bringing your gourmet good taste into my small little life, who am I to make a fuss?"

Will smiles as he teases Hannibal.

"Good as long we understand each other." winks the older man.

He follows Will into his home. Butterflies flutter under his heart, excitement for the anticipated moment. Inside the small but clean cottage is a wealth of information.

Like the man himself, unconcerned about his appearance, what you see is what you get. The decorations and furniture are older from a past owner. Will has added pieces of himself through furniture and a few dog figurines. After the initial glance, other clues are found that lead to the to a deeper understanding of the reclusive profiler. The bookshelves are stuffed full of everything from poetry, philosophy to sci-fiction and westerns. _The bed is in the living room along with beds for his pack. A man on alert for any invading force. What has happened to Will to make him so vigilant? Hannibal tucks away to examine at a later time._

Inside the small functional kitchen, the appliances are horribly out of date. Hannibal crinkles his nose in irritation before he can appear neutral Will catches it. The younger grins as he chuckles.

"How rude Dr. Lecter Are you judging me by my kitchen?"

"That was rude of me, I apologize. I am not judging you per se but your kitchen, yes."

"It's not much, but it gets the job done for me. I feed myself and the pack here." Will is leaning against the counter. His legs crossed at the ankles arms folded.

He is not feeding himself enough; Hannibal thinks in his head. He will remedy this during three months of dating. He'll make sure Will is eating properly, dressing better and the kitchen is updated. These will have to be a slow, stealthy changes of course not to alarm his husband.

Hannibal adds these to his list of goals since Will has entered back into his life. He assures himself that Will is staying. He will not be allowed to step out of Hannibal's life again. The confident older man will convince his husband staying married will be the best thing for him..for them both in the long run. Hannibal places the containers into the fridge along with the wine. He feels Will's eyes following his ever move.

"See something you like?" he flirts turning his head toward Will as he is bent over.

Will's ears turn pick from the accusation. He clears his throat.

"Um..yes..yes I do, but I don't think we had a problem in that department."

"What department is that?"

"Chemistry"

"So. Are you going to introduce me?"

Hannibal abruptly changes the subject to keep the younger man on his toes. He is amused by the perplexed look Will has on his face at the moment. The profiler quickly discerns what Hannibal is asking.

He smiles wide and motions for Hannibal to follow him outside. The dogs run to Will as soon as the see their master or after they hear him whistle.He strokes them all affectionately before he has them sit down in a line. Will introduces each canine as Hannibal follows him down the line petting each one allowing them to scent him. Hannibal has never cared for pets. But he admits Will with his companions makes him envious of the soft hands and warm smile each receives. Another secret revealed about the heart of this complicated man.

Hannibal turns to Will lavishing praises on his pack and him for how well behaved they are. Will blushes but says quiet, Thanks. Knowing that Will is an outdoorsy individual, Hannibal has enough foresight to wear jeans and boots. Will goes inside retrieving a cooler and the fishing gear. The cooler has wheels which allow them to take it with them as they head out into the woods.They don't journey for long until their final destination is insight.

"I thought since this is our first time out here together, we would just fish off the bank. I'll teach you about fly fishing in the fall. If you stick around that long."

Will says over his shoulder to Hannibal. Hannibal nods his head with an unspoken _definitely_ in the air. On the upper bank is a table set for dinner. There is a fire pit nearby for warmth and cooking. Hannibal is impressed with the setup.

"What a wonderful way to presentation of dinner William."

Will leads them over to the area. He sets the gear down before lighting the fire. He leads Hannibal over to the lower bank where chairs are waiting for occupants.

He demonstrates how to cast the line. Hannibal practices a few minutes before Will attaches the bait. They cast their lines into the water. They chat for what seems like hours about their hobbies. Hannibal offers Will some cooking lessons. Will smiles warning him that it might end in disaster. Hannibal assures the younger man, he is a good teacher.

The fish are not biting today, but Will has thought ahead. He caught their dinner earlier in the week.As Will, fixes a simple meal of potatoes baked in the fire with fish lightly peppered with lemon. They drink ice tea. Will unsure which wine would pair with the fish. They talk almost nonstop during the meal. Their rhythm of exchange fell into place naturally. 

* * *

 

After a pleasant meal, they head back. Will set up a blanket and pillows out on the field with the wildflowers of summer for dessert and star gazing. A quiet romantic way to end the evening.

Hannibal insists on getting the desert while Will gets the blankets spread out.When Hannibal returns, he is stopped dead in his tracks. His boy has removed his baseball cap ran his hands through his curls leaving them to fall softly around his head. He has rolled up his white shirt to the elbows. He is looking out toward the sunset with the fireflies starting to dance in the twilight. They are drawn to surround William. They flit between the empath and the flowers.

The light from the setting sun on Will's face and the soft expression on his face take Hannibal's breath away. He admires and seeks beauty. In Will Graham, he has found it. He walks up to the blankets gingerly lowering the cake and wine. Will turns around smiling opening his mouth to speak.

Hannibal doesn't want to talk any more. He wants to touch and taste the beauty before him. He grabs the sides of Will's face bringing his lips to the younger man's open ones. His tongue invades without invitation.

It is welcomed. Will moans into the kiss as his hands go to Hannibal's waist. They kiss, nip and lick their way into each other's warm mouths until they need to breathe. Something they take quickly before resuming their exploration their bodies finding their way to the blanket. After a few minutes Will chuckles. Hannibal looks at him perplexed.

"This is the best dessert I've had in a long time."

"Oh, this is nothing. You should see what happens when I want to impress someone."

Will takes a breath licking his lips. His eyes darken as the fireflies flicker near his face.

"Oh, I can imagine. Will you show me sometime."

"Anytime, William. Anytime."

 


	4. Soothing Carnage and a Pissy Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date almost forgotten.

"All I wanna do right now is drink whiskey and watch **_Dead Pool_**." Will thinks.

"It's been a shitty day, a shitty month, a shitty year and hell yeah, a shitty lifetime. Even after looking at humanity at its worst, a movie with a minimum of three explosions and a super-antihero taking revenge just makes his toe curls with anticipation.This visceral satisfaction coupled with copious amounts of alcohol is the soothing carnage he wants, no, what he needs.

No more thinking, no more feeling(for now anyways) for a couple of hours. Afer Will feeds the dogs; he gathers the whiskey bottle and glass heading to the bed.He plops down then hits the play button on the laptop.Let the carnage begin!

**Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg**

"Fuck!" a not too quiet expletive over the audacity of the phone ringing.

_Ignore it Graham. Just ignore it_. He tells himself.

**Rinnngggggg**

_Fuck it could be important!_ The small voice of the empath's ever present companion of guilt prattles in the background.

**Rinnnnnnggggggggg**

_No! It is not important and even if it is..._

**Rinnngggg**

_I'll just check to see who it is_ , whispered Will. Before he scoots to the bedside table, the phone stops.

Silence. Blessed silence.

Will groans restarting the movie, takes a gulp of whiskey as he eyes his phone.

_I am not picking it up_.

**Just see who it could be.** **What if it is an emergency?**

_Then they can leave a message._

**Just a peek.**

Will clinches his jaw grinding his teeth at the indecision of whether or not to check the phone.

**Fuck it!**

Picking up the phone because curiosity gets the better if him. He laughs as he half listens to the antihero's commentary looking at his phone.

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter, it states.

Will growls. _Any other time nobody calls but as soon as he puts a movie in..bam! Someone calls..always._

  
**Rinnnnnnnnngggggggg!**

Will jumps nearly dropping the wailing phone in his hand. It's Hannibal again. He sighs sliding the answer button.

 

"Hello." a mumble echoed in the glass.

 

The ice tinkles at the side at the tilt. The whiskey is smoothly heading down to the empath's stomach.

 

"William?"

 

"Hmmmm"

 

"Are you busy?"

 

"Kinda...ah.."

 

Will crunch the ice cube in his mouth swallowing it so he can answer clearly.

 

"Sorry about that. I am watching a movie with massive amounts of violence and explosions in it. I am relaxing on the bed. Why?

 

Hannibal hums in reply and thought.There is no real substitute for the real thing..real carnage..real violence but that tidbit he'll keep close to the vest for now.

 

"What movie?"

 

" _ **Dead Pool**_."

 

" _ **Dead Pool**_?"

 

"Yeah. It's about a sarcastic superhero, who is actually an anti-hero, that unleashes all his pent up rage on the world."

 

"Sounds vaguely familiar but unlike the movie, the anti-hero I know is very real."

 

"Really? Who would that be, doctor?"

Will tries to smother a chuckle as he listens to the banter between Dead Pool and his future girlfriend. _Why can't I find someone like that?_ He thinks to himself.

 

"Maybe you have." The smooth answer comes over the phone.

 

"Did I say that out loud. Shit, sorry for the rambling. My attention is divided."

 

Will blushes thankful no one can see.

 

"I see. I was concerned when you didn't call or come by this evening."

 

His stomach flips and falls.

 

"Why?" he asks in a small voice.

 

"We had date plans.Remeber? I guess by your stunned silence and mumbling you do not."

 

Will face palms himself. Oh shit! Oh, fuck! What were they doing tonight?

 

"Do you remember what we had planned for this evening?"

 

Lecter asked as though he hears the tirade going inside Will head. The empath imagines the amused barely detectable smirk on thin lips.

 

"I have not a clue." he sighs hitting the off button to the video player.

 

"Dinner and a movie."

 

Will laughs.

 

"I remembered the film part apparently..a little.I did rent one. Sorry Hannibal."

 

"I have the dinner part. Why don't I come over there and bring dinner? You can owe me a date."

 

A dark undertone is lurking underneath the seeming harmless offer from the doctor. It makes Will feel wary for some reason. He shakes it off chalking it up to his paranoia.

 

"Why do I feel like I making a deal with the devil, not just making amends?" a twinge of suspensions hangs on the words.

 

"Because you are dear Will." Hannibal chuckles before continuing. "I'll be there in a little over an hour. Is that acceptable?"

 

"Should I rent something else for us to watch?"

 

"No. I am in the mood for a little over the top carnage myself. Besides you shouldn' drive after consuming alcohol."

 

A couple more questions are asked and answered before Will clicks off the phone. He looks around the living room. Shrugging his shoulders he straightens up the place as best he can. Alcohol is not conducive to cleaning. The empath decides he'll just sit and rest his weary bones for a minute.

* * *

 

The next moment he hears loud banging and the pack barking. Will shakes himself pushing off the coach. He shushes the dogs as he herds them back from the door. Hannibal is standing there loaded with bags. The doctor is also drenched to the bone. Will notices the rain falling heavily off the porch's roof.

 

"Oh come in. When did it start raining?" he asks

 

. Will takes a bag from Hannibal. He whistles so the dogs can go outside. He partially shuts the door following his date into the kitchen.

 

"It has been raining for a few hours now."

 

Will smiles looking at the refined doctor. His hair is plastered to his head dripping wet. His face is scowling like a wet cat. _A very pissy kitty indeed._ Will chuckles smothering it behind his hand as he goes to find some dry towels for Hannibal.

 

He gives the grateful doctor the towels.

 

"I've got some clothes you could change into until your own dry."

 

"I surmise the material is flannel and fleece."

 

Will smiles wide as he leans against the counter.

 

"Now son, we don't put on airs here. If you want some high steppin' pansy ass fancy get up, you need to go to the house.Will drawls out the words laying his unique southern accent thickly on the phrase.

He leaves his kitchen to grab something for Hannibal.Instead if the sweater and soft flannel pajama pants, Will picks up his holey sweat pants and old wife beater undershirt he still wears when he is working outside during the summer.

 

"Here you go."

 

Hannibal looks at the sweat pants and then he looks at the shirt. It may have started out as a shirt, but now it was a rag.

 

"What is this?" he asks raising the shirt.

 

"Oh, that's an old wife beater undershirt of mine."

 

"It may need to be renamed to husband beater." Hannibal mumbles.

 

"I am offended Dr. Lecter." Will places a hand on his chest looking sincerely offended."I do declare I think you're being rude rejecting my hospitality."

 

Hannibal sighs before he can get a word out, Will tsks.

 

"My doctor I believe you are suffering from **PKS**."

 

" **PKS**?"

  
"Yes."

  
"What is it?"

  
"You don't know?"

  
"William."

 

" **Pissy Kitty Syndrome**. You know when you are wet, irritated or haven't gotten laid in a while one becomes like a spitting hissing feral cat."

 

Will smiles mischievously backing away as said kitty stalks forward. Will dodges Hannibal's hands as he slips making a break for the stairs but Hannibal being a feline that he gracefully jumps the rail blocking Will's exit. The doctor smiles like a Cheshire cat as his little mouse backs away from the stairs. He tries to open the door but is caged before he can make an escape.Hannibal leans forward purring as he nuzzles the hair behind his husband's ear.

"So how does one get over this **PKS**?"

 

Will turns around facing the feline man he looks up through his lashes. He looks almost innoncent...angelic even..almost. He licks his lips.

 

"Well..if you are wet, one needs to change clothes into something dry."

 

"What if the materials offered are mere rags?"

 

"Is that by normal people standards or finicky feline standards?"

 

Will cocks his head as he arms go behind his back he pushes his back toward the door. Hannibal takes this as an invitation to move closer inhaling the scent in the curls on the side nearest Will's face.

 

"Let's pretend ordinary peoples." he growls

 

"Oh.Well, I can be persuaded to bring out the sweater and lounge pants I had originally before you were rude that is..but..well."

 

Will sighs dramatically.

 

" They are flannel."

 

He smiles at the doctor.

 

"I can adapt, believe it or not."

 

"So you were a tomcat?"

 

"Hmmm..in my youth."

 

"What happened?"

 

"I got older. Then I fell into a bad crowd...dogs. Really one pup in particular."

 

Hannibal brushes his the back of his hand down Will's face.

 

"Good to know, Hannibal. No wonder the pack has taken to you."

 

"Yes. I have some experience. But please what else must I do to regain my health from this affliction called **PKS**?"

 

Will narrows his eyes looking thoughtful.

 

"You should probably eat a good meal. Have a catnip cocktail. Maybe cuddling with another animal watching a movie."

 

Hannibal moves closer nose skimming his surface of Will's neck.

 

"What animal should I cuddle with, do you suggest?"

 

"A..pup..puppy." Will shivers in delight.

 

"Not another cat?"

 

"Oh no. You being an old tamed tomcat need an animal that will bring out in the kitten in you. Remind you how to romp and play."

 

Will's arms finally come out from behind his back circling Hannibal's waist.

 

"I see your point. Then I'll change, and you can start reheating the dinner."

 

He closes his eyes as Will rest his head on his chest.

 

"Hmmm..okay. Don' feel like eating, though."

 

"You must. A pup like you will need your strength to play with this old cat."

 

Will looks up then gives a light brush of lips to Hannibal's. Before heading toward the kitchen.

 

"I believe your right. The real clothes are in the bathroom. Bring out your wet ones so we can dry them."

 

Will disappears around the counter. The doctor drops the rags onto a chair vowing to burn them as soon as he is able.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another tease! But soon dear hearts there will be smut. 
> 
> PKS is a termed I coined for my husband when is acting pissy from not gettin' any. He reminds of an old tom cat.


	5. Demon and Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Date Part 1

As promised the next date was without a doubt Hannibal's. He decided on a charity masquerade ball with a Halloween theme. The doctor is on the board and can procure ancient torture devices as part of the decorations. The effect is creepy yet elegant.

Will felt so guilty over their last date that he agreed without hesitation to this social date. At this moment, he wishes he was more hesitant when he decided to let Hannibal pick his costume. He stands to look at himself in the full-length mirror with a grimace. Hannibal request that Will shave ( _you must be fresh faced, darling_ ) and to let his curls dry naturally. Will follows all the request. Heopens the costume box that was delivered today. Inside was a white tunic along with two huge golden tipped white wings, made with real feathers. There were also golden sandals and a headband of gold. _A fucking angel for Christ's sake!,_ he whispers to himself. He picks up the sheer gauze turning it this way and that. _A person could see through this thing,_ he grimaces.

"I ought to go commando" his says to no one in particular. However, he feels sure Hannibal would be more pleased than mortified if Will did.

Maybe a loin cloth for coverage of the front he smirks thinking.It might be fun to be adventurous for once, but these people are Hannibal's peers he remembers.He decides not to risk it. Will puts the tunic on looking at the how it drapes and folds down his body. The man realizes that only where the cloth actually touches his body can people see through the garment.

"I am going to be a fucking popsicle by the time this is over." He grumbles shivering in the slight chill of the room.

He grumbles shivering in the slight chill of the room. The wings attach with gold belts that criss-cross across the chest. They fall just past his knees. He pulls on the sandals and the halo last. Will hears a knock on the door. The angel walks to the front door sending the pack back and opening it to find a Harlequin with horns and holding a pitchfork.Hannibal's face is painted white with red diamonds over his eyes.He is smiling widely.

"You are magnificent!" He says stepping inside. 

Will laughs shaking his head, looking Hannibal up and down with a smirk. He feels a chill and rubs his hands down his arms a couple of times.

"If I don't freeze to death in this thing.It's kinda flimsy, don't you think?"

Will cocks an eyebrow at the older man; Who doesn't look at all apologetic for his choice of Will's costume.

"You could at least try to look contrite, you know."

"I could, but I don't. Must be the costume I am wearing.Besides you won't freeze. I'll make sure of it." A smile curls over the demon's face.

A smile curls over the demon's face.

"What kind of demon are you anyway?"

Will motions with his hand up and down Hannibal's body. The demon bows with a flourish.

" I am Alichino, the demon from Dante's Divine Comedy. It is named commonly regarded as a garbled version of the Italian word for Harlequin, Arlecchino. Hannibal says the word his tongue lathing over the Italian word.

Will shivers at the sound of the poetic language a pool of heat descends to his neither regions. The Angel blushes as he realizes something critical. He best keep his libido in check. This outfit would turn from a tunic to a flag of surrender quickly.

" Why you are blushing?"

"Oh, I concerned wearing this without any underwear on."

Hannibal smile turns salacious.

"Oh really. What did you decide?"

Hannibal moves closer his hand skimming up Will's thigh toward the edge of his tunic but Will steps away before Hannibal reaches his destination.

"I guess you'll have to suffer till we leave the event to find out."

Will's smile is flirtatious.

"Well, I am glad I am not banished to hell but purgatory only.I suppose we should be on our way. "

He reaches for Will's hand as he pulls the angel through the door. It is cold outside, and Will feels his flesh goose bump and everything else shrivel. He glares at Hanibal.

Hannibal opens the door smiling enjoy his angel's slight discomfort. As Will maneuvers himself and his wings into the seat belt, Hannibal drapes a thick blanket over Will. Who gratefully pulls it over shivering form. Hannibal turns the heater up to full blast as he turns on the motor.

* * *

At the ball, Will is warmed from the press of bodies and couple glasses of alcohol. It helps as he meets more people than he'll ever want. He promised Hannibal a dance once the man was finished making the rounds. At the moment the older man is trapped by a portly man dressed in a lion's suit.Will chuckles walking to remote corner watching the social dance.

"Hello."

Will turns to see a man clad in all leather with short brown hair and green eyes. He smiles in a lopsided way. His stare is intense, and the tension in his body is palatable.

"Umm Hello."

Will returns his attention to sipping his drink looking down toward his feet.He feels the other man approach closer slowly. _I am being stalked_ , Will thinks.

"Which fallen angel are you?"

Will shrugs as his eyes lands on the hawk embroidery on the man's leather jacket. Then the angel notices that's all the man is wearing. His chest is bare and defined. Will swallows hard.

"I don't know. I didn't pick this out for myself. Who are you suppose to be?"

The other laughs moving closer leaning to whisper his identity in Will's ear. The angel feels the tickle of hot breath on his neck and shoulder.

"A leather clad rent boy or one of the Village People, take your pick."

Will chuckles despite himself as the other man pulls back grinning.

"Okay. Did you pick your costume?"

"What do you think?"

"I believe you did."

The other still smiling seems to preen with Will's attention.The leather man doesn't look like the charity ball type. Will wonders who has brought him to the event. The angel feels a warm hand slip past his wings settling on his back. He jumps and glances seeing Hannibal there. The Harlequin's eyes are hardened even though a small smile perches on his lips. He kisses Will's cheek dropping his hand to land on Will's ass. The angel jumps slightly at the unexpected sudden intimate touch.

"Hello, Darling. Who's your new friend?" Hannibal purrs into Will's ear. The Angel clears his throat.

"This is..." He realizes the man hasn't said his name.

"Matthew Brown." The Leatherman says at Will as he shakes Hannibal's hand.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter and this is my husband, Will Graham."

It takes Will by surprise the term husband. He's forgotten that they are indeed really married.The feeling is strange and new. Not altogether uncomfortable this shield of matrimony. He relaxes into a small smile.

"It was fun meeting you both, but I am afraid I have to run. Duty calls."

Matthew smiles at Will giving a nod to Hannibal as he winds his way to Dracula waving for the man to join him.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Hannibal's hand grips Will's ass tighter.

"I thought you wanted to dance?"

Will clenches out as Hannibal's fingernails dig into his skin.

"I do but not here."

Will notices his husband's eyes are dark. The calm of his demeanor is tainted with a mix jealousy and possession. Will nods pulling himself out of Hannibal's clutches he heads toward the entrance when he feels his elbow taken and he is maneuvered into a hallway and then an empty room.Will is pushed up against a wall being pinned by the older man before he knows what is happening.

Hannibal winds his fingers into the angel's curls pulling his head back slightly as his lips capture Will's. The kiss is passionate and aggressive with teeth and tongues clashing. When they pull away panting, Will looks into Hannibal's face. The demon's makeup is smeared and almost completely gone from the lower half of his face.

"Are you angry Hannibal?"

Hannibal pulls Will back into his chest. His lips descend onto Will's neck. The demon dances the angel inside the library to a ladder that ascends to the second level. The rungs push into Wil's back and legs. Will pushes himself off the ladder toward Hannibal. He only makes it an inch or so before his husband presses him back into the rungs again. The angel finally can pull his arms out from the vice grip of his husband's arms. Will's arms move to the demon's back pulling at his costume.

Hannibal whispers as he nips Will's neck.

"All those people looking at you...wanting you...that excuse of a man getting close to you...it makes me want to take in front of everyone. Becuase you are mine!"

The angel gasps before he can reply Hannibal is kissing him. After Hannibal pulls away, he pushes Will firmly against the ladder as his hands and lips travel down the angel's chest. Will can feel his mouth coming through the gauze as he descends.

"You...you..dressed me this way..and..then..left..me..alone."

Hanibal doesn't answer. His hands pull up the end of the gauze tunic as he nuzzles his face against Will's sex.Now Will wishes he had gone commando as his cock strains against the fabric. Hannibal mouths and licks his husband through the fabric. Will closes eyes head lolling back on the runs his hands over Hannibal's head. The angel whimpers and moans as the devil devours him.

Hannibal finally pulls Will's boxers down underneath his balls exposing him to the air. The demon takes the angel into his mouth swallowing him down. Will gasps. He feels a prickle of gooseflesh go down his spine when he hears a noise that sounds like a door quietly opening and shutting.

If Hannibal has heard it he has no plans of stopping. The demon's tongue dances along Will's length. He sucks and bobs in a rhythm all his own. Will's breathing becomes faster as he clutches at Hannibal's head. The angel finally opens his eyes turning his head to see if someone came in or not.

Matthew is standing at the closed door. He is watching Hannibal and Will palming himself through his leather pants. Will opens his mouth with the intention of saying something to Hannibal. He pulls his hips forward, but Hannibal uses his hands on Will's thighs to slam him back holding him tightly in place.

No words escape Will's lips instead an obscene moan comes out. Will should feel embarrassed being caught, but the angel doesn't mind as much as he should that they are watched by a stranger..a stranger in leather. Matthew's and Will's eyes lock. The leatherman's eyes are dark and hungry. Will feels so turned on and desired. He closes his eyes breaking contact as he moans thrusting his hips slightly into Hannibal's mouth.

Hannibal hums his pleasure squeezing his cock as he increases his speed in sucking Will up and down his throat. Will feels his orgasm mounting. The angel eyes open as he feels his balls draw up. He looks at Matthew still watching as he palms himself harder and faster.

Will suddenly comes. Hannibal drinks it down. Matthew must too because he eyes close as he shutters. The angel closes his eyes gathering himself as the demon pulls off and a door closes. Hannibal stands up licking his lips. More of the makeup is rubbed away; he smiles grabbing Will into another kiss. This one is gentler but still passionate.

"I like the way you dance."

The angel says into the demon's neck.

"I have an excellent partner. Now let's go before Mr. Brown decides to return for another peek."

Will blushes as he embraces Hannibal. The demon wipes the makeup off the angel's face. The two leave the ball arm in arm.

 

 


	6. Paw-ty! or Halloween Date II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets to pick Hannibal's costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's POV

  
Will fidgets watching Hannibal cook dinner. He raises up and down on his toes leaning on his hands before dropping back down.Hannibal sighs not even looking at Will, but the older man can see in his mind the look on his husband's face. He's probably biting his lip right now, he thinks.

"What do you want to ask me, Dearest?"

Will laughs ruefully blushing rubbing his hand over the back of his neck when he wants to ask something but can't bring himself to do it. Hannibal watches his husband trying to repress a smirk.It's adorable to Hannibal.

"Wellll...It's my turn to pick the date and since we did a charity event for you.I want to do one for me."

"Splendid! What charity?"

Will smiles broadly as excitement fill his eyes and lips bubbling out over the counter flooding Hannibal with the after effects.

"It's for the no-kill animal shelters. It's a Halloween costume party at the dog park. You dress up your pets and yourself. You can make a donation of anything needed for the shelter or money to attend the event."

"What do you do?"

"Well..um..you let the animals play.You snack..drink...I guess, just mingle with other pet enthusiasts. There is a silent auction, though."

Hannibal swallows.He schools himself not to scowl or squelch Will's enthusiasm for socializing.He sighs smiling.

"Which dogs are you dressing up to bring?"

Hannibal takes a sip of wine in need of fortitude.

"All of them of course."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you want me to go? To help wrangle the dogs?"

Will folds his arms looking defensive and hurt. Hannibal regrets the comment immediately.

"I thought you liked the dogs. I train my dogs very well, so I can take them anywhere by myself. What if we move here? What will you do because the dogs are coming. That is a deal breaker."

Will huffs turning away from Hannibal. The older man hesitates for a moment as he realizes that Will talked about moving in the older man's home. He smiles. Hannibal decides to quickly smooth down ruffled feathers before Will balks at the idea of living together.He walks over to his husband placing his hands on Will's arms and begins to rub them gently. The younger man tenses.

"I am sorry. I spoke without thinking. I do like your family very much, and they are well behaved. But I am not yet a pet owner and going anywhere with more than two animals seems overwhelming to me. I would need help."

Will relaxes and turns half way to look at Hannibal in the eye.

"I know..I know..it would seem overwhelming. I asked you because I want you to get to know me better.What I like to do. I thought since you contribute to charity work and you're good at shmoozing. I thought even though there were animals involved you might have a little fun."

"I would have a good time because I am with you, no matter where or when."

Hannibal plants a kiss on Will's forehead before drawing back to see a smiling Will once again.

The younger man wags his index finger at Hannibal cocking an eyebrow.

'I'll remember that you said that, you know. I'll pull it out when I need it. ."

"Dually noted. What should I wear?"

A wicked smile crosses Will's mouth, and Hannibal knows he's in trouble.

"Since you picked out that see through angel costume for me."

"Which I might add you looked gorgeous in.."

"Yea..right...Hannibal. Anway...I want to pick yours out this time."

Hannibal expels a long-suffering sounding sigh as he nods in agreement.

Will rubs his hands together. "What's for supper?" he asks changing the subject.

"It's called dinner, William."

"Maybe where you hail from ....but to me it is supper." He chuckles as Hannibal un characteristically  
rolls his eyes.

* * *

 

_I am going to kill him and eat him in gumbo!_ Hannibal growls looking at the costume before him. It is a full body tan and white spotted dog costume complete with ears and tail. Hannibal muses for a second if Will would be into puppy or furry play. He shakes it off the image of big blue eyes pleading up him as Will rests his head on his knee. Another time to contemplate this, he chastises himself.

I guess payback is a bitch. Hannibal sighs deciding to wear just his underwear. The suit is going to be hot.

* * *

Hannibal answers the door without the costume's hood on, to Will standing there is a blue uniform. A badge and patch on it state Animal Control. He smiles widely holding up a red collar and leash.

"I forgot to send this.." He smiles stepping inside looking at Hannibal.

"You look..."

"ridicules..humiliated..."

"adorable! I would adopt you." Will smiles putting his arms around Hannibal's neck.

"Of course, you would but what if I did this...." Hannibal growls and bites Will's throat. Not too hard but hard enough to sting.

Will pulls back.."Ow! Bad Dog! Don't make get out the newspaper roll. Besides at least your fully covered and warm,which more than I can say about the angel one I wore."

He gives an amused voice to his threat. Hannibal chuckles shaking his head.

" Yes, I remember that costume well. Speaking of lack of clothing, we could stay here You could house train me." It is said with a sly smile from Hannibal.

"Another, time.The dogs are out in the car waiting for you."

Hannibal nods and dutifully pulls the hood on before Will adds the red collar with spikes.

"Don't forget the nose."

Hannibal was hoping Will would forget about the rubber dog nose.

"Must I?"

The older man feels like pleading. Will shakes his head.

"Hannibal...please."

_Those damn blue eyes!_ Hannibal sighs placing the rubber nose on his in resignation.

"There, now you're perfect!" beams the younger man.

Will hustles Hannibal out to the minivan. Hannibal looks at Will.

"I had to rent one to get them all here."

He chuckles. Hannibal opens the door sitting in the front seat. Before clicking his seatbelt, he looks at the dogs dressed in various outfits from the police, firefighters, burglars, princess, star war characters and Winston as Will's assistant dog catcher. He laughs and smiles in spite of himself.

* * *

  
The Paw-ty as so called by the charity itself is not elegant, but it is tolerable. The food is horrible, and the drinks watered down, yes, but the real enjoyment is finding a social event where Will is somewhat relaxed and at times enjoying himself enough to smile.

There are a few people who attended as wolves which make Hannibal slightly jealous. He would have made an outstanding wolf. If they visit next year, he decides that he'll go as a wolf in sheep's clothing. _Will dressed as a shepherd boy would be tasty_ , thinks, Hannibal, licking his chops.

Then Hannibal hears it.The dawning of recognition as someone gasps behind him. He takes in a breath and turns around to find Alana standing there with her dog applesauce. The dog is dressed as an apple, how unoriginal thinks the older man, while Alana is the good witch Glenda.

"Oh, MY GOD! Is that you Hannibal!? You are so..."

"Don't say it. Please, Alana, I beg you."

"ADORABLE! I love it! Can I get a picture? Margot is sick and couldn't make it.She's going to die when she sees this!"

"No! It is unfortunate that Margot could not attend but no."

Will walks up smiling carrying a wiggly Buster dressed as Yoda.

"Hey, Alana."

The younger man smirks making brief eye contact.

"Hey, Will! Oh, look at you! You're the dog catcher, right?"

"I believe the correct name is Animal Control person," Hannibal interjects.

Alana rolls her eyes laughing. Will smiles leaning closer to his husband. A brief moment of respite for the older man.

"Hannibal won't let me take a picture!" Alana makes her best-vexed look.

Will puts up hands talking behind it in a loud conspiratorial whisper.

"I'll send you one."

"William Graham! Don't you even think about it."

Will's eyebrows goes up in mock surprise at Hannibal' threating growl.

"Why Hannibal does someone need a treat?"

Will laughs as Hannibal snarls at the younger man forgetting himself.

"Now..Don't make me put you in a cage when we get home."

Alana puts her hands up in mock surrender as she backs away laughing.

"Okay, this too much information guys..too much.."

"Alana...William is just joking." assures the older man.

"Hmm..am I?"

Will winks drinking some more of his free beverage.

"I think I need to drive. You've drunk too much of the "water."

"Dogs can't drive! Besides, what makes you deduce that?"

"You have become flirty and overtly sexual in your language."

"Jeez Hannibal...speak a little louder so everyone can hear you!" Will tisks. "Always the psychartirist...never the..."

"mental patient" Hannibal offers.

"That's not what I was going to say. Now, what was I going to say?"

Will's forehead furrows as he tries to recall.

"Okay, we are heading home.Call your pack."

Hannibal takes Will's arms as an Awww come on..is muttered than a whistle which has all the pack assembling sitting down expectantly.

"If you're a good boy like your dogs here William, I may let you wear the red collar." Hannibal purrs into Will's ear as he puts an instant hand on his husband's back. Will blushes.

"What are you going to be wearing?"

"Hmmmm...nothing at all."

Will looks Hannibal in the eye before whistling again heading toward the car at a quick pace.

"Okay, guys! We are heading home!"


	7. In with a Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I know it's past but hey..why not?

"You know they say what you do New Year's will be what you do all year?"

"Is that so?"

A buzzed Will is laying on his couch feet in his husband's lap. Hannibal looks at Will with a serious expression. Hannibal decided to forgo any New Year's parties to spend a quiet night with his husband.

Will is grateful Hannibal did not insist they attend one of his many invitations. Parties make him uncomfortable to put is mildly and large outdoor crowds seem to ignite his old cop instincts to stay alert and anticipate trouble.

This New Year's eve Will wanted to be comfortable and give himself permission to drink. Hannibal brought several bottles of champagne as well as appetizers to nosh on throughout the evening. The dogs are lying in their beds sleeping as the time steadily approaches midnight.

He and Hannibal have drunk at least a couple bottles. Will believes he has drunk most of the bottles by himself. His husband seems unfazed by the alcohol. Will snorts. He is at his favorite buzzed point. It falls between being slightly buzzed enough not to drive home and passed out intoxicated. It's at this point Will's inhibitions drop making him loquacious and very very physical in his affections; every word uttered is unguarded; every negative thought is dismissed.

Will moves his stocking feet in Hannibal's lap across the man's groin area. It peeks his husband's curiosity. Hannibal's hand caresses Will's skin between his jeans and socks.He smirks looking at Will.

"So William, we will spend nights alone, drinking and eating?"

Will nods as he smiles his feet still moving carefully to put slight pressure on his husband cock as the older man's interest grows.

"Yes. But it's a little to...well... dull. We don't want that to be the only thing we do."

"So, what to suggest to spice things up?"

Hannibal watches as Will gets up removing his feet from his lap and placing his drink on the table. He smiles as he slides closer to the older man crooking his finger.

"Comere' I'll show you."

Hannibal smiles sliding closer at their mouths brush then Will pulls him into him. Will moans when he feels Hannibal's tongue enter his mouth. The younger man sucks his husband's tongue before pulling away. Will kisses Hannibal's jaw, his lips move to the older man's earlobe biting and sucking it.

The older man closes his eyes moaning softly. Will takes that as his cue to move his hand to Hannibal's groan palming and kneading his cock through the man's trousers. His husband's breath hitches as he moves his hips against Will's hand.The younger man smiles as he still sucks on Hannibal's earlobe now moving his hand to unbutton and unzip the pants. Will slips his hand inside his husband's boxers stroking him.

"Your skin feels so good. You taste good too."

Will licks around Hannibal's earlobe as his husband's breath hitches. He makes a sound between a moan and a sigh as his hand starts unbuttoning Will's shirt. Hannibal clears his throat.

"You are..You're very talented with your tongue William."

Will moves his lips down Hannibal's neck as he bites gently.

"So I've been told."

He continues stroking Hannibal varying pressure between firm and soft. Will stops only when his husband pushes his shirt off and then pulls his t-shirt off. Will pulls his jeans and boxers quickly off. Hannibal looks at Will with unguarded lust and desire. Will moves to straddle Hannibal before sitting down he pulls Hannibal's pants and boxer's down the mid thigh on the older man.

He winds his hands into Hannibal's hair as he pulls him into a deep kiss. Will moves his hips grinding down on Hannibal's hard cock. Both men moan as they continue to grind and explore each other with their hands. Will pulls out of the kiss and looks mischievously at Hannibal as he reaches down between the couch cushions. The older man chuckles when he observes the younger man pull out a small bottle of lube.

Will opens it and squeezes a small amount onto his palm.Hannibal raises an eyebrow.

"Do you always keep lube hidden inside your couch."

Will giggles as he takes Hannibal's hand as he rubs the lube onto the fingers of his husband.

"Yes. You never know when you might need it.It's like the duck tape of sex toys. It has many uses."

Will moves Hannibal's hand to his ass. He places his husband's fingers at the crack encouraging the older man as he moans when Hannibal's deft fingers circle his opening. Will returns to stroking his husband's cock as kisses and licks Hannibal's neck.

Hannibal doesn't hesitate to slip in a finger enjoying the gasp from the younger man. They continue kissing, licking as Hannibal works Will open. Will moans enjoying the stretch and the hungry rolling off the older man. Any reservations that this may not be a good idea is quickly dismissed as Hannibal slips three fingers into him.The feeling unleashes a warmth that burns his groin, stomach, and chest.

"God! You feel soooo good Hannibal! I want you to fuck me."

Hannibal grunts his disapproval of Will's word choice.

"Don't you mean making love?"

Will shakes his head as his hips move in time with his husband's fingers. He closes his eyes as he shivers from the heat traveling up his spine.

"No darlin', This is going to be a good old fashion fucking! Making love..implies...gentleness. I want a primal lust filled hard fuck! I am going to wind you up and let you go!"

Will says between gasps as he raises up taking Hannibal's cock. He lines it up with his hole and pushes his way down.Will places his hand into his husband's shirt pawing at his husband's chest hair. Hannibal stares at Will as his polite mask falls away replaced by something feral.

The older man grabs Will's hips as he squeezes them. Hannibal's thrust raise up to meet Will's as his red eyes never leave Will's face. Two blue eyes return the stare as Will moans through his movements. He smiles when his husband starts to echo his own sounds.

Will's hands slid up to the side of Hannibal's neck as Will leans forward tightening his grip. He puts their forehead's together as his hip movement becomes slower but harder. Will's hard cock rubs between them he grunts when Hannibal starts meeting his thrusts just as hard. It sinks his cock deeper into Will hitting the younger man's prostrate.

"Fuck Yeah! Just like that daddy! I want all of it!"

Will starts to increase his pace as Hannibal joins him. Will's toes curls as his comes pulling Hannibal close as the older man continues to fuck him through than finally reaching his release. They are panting when Will looks at the clock it reads two minutes after midnight.He smiles nuzzling his face against his husband's.

"Happy New Hannibal."

"Happy New Year to you my boy."

They kiss softly as Will pulls back smiling.

"I love bringing the new year with a bang."

He laughs as Hannibal groans putting his face into his hand.

"Hey your not the only one who gets to be punny."

Hannibal looks up shaking his head then pulls his husband into another kiss.


	8. My Funny Valentine

Will walks briskly to the lab. After class, he received an urgent message from Beverly said that he is needed to come to the lab right away. Another day another corpse, Will thinks grimly to himself. For some reason, Valentine's Day always seemed to bring out the worst in killers. He pulls his glasses out putting them on in preparation before stepping into the lab to face what awaits him.

Will stops looking inside the room. He knew it was going to be bad but this..this was on so many different levels bad.

Inside there stands a smirking Beverly and Jimmy talking. They look at the door with an unexpected air of mirth. Brian looks irritated but when it comes to Will Graham that seems his neutral expression.

Inside the lab is a huge stuffed dog with a huge bouquet if heart shaped balloons. Between the two paws is a vase of red roses.

"What the hell is all this?"

Will asks walking slowly toward the display.

"We were wondering the same thing. Since the delivery guy couldn't find your office, Jimmy here, offered the lab as a drop site."

Jimmy smiles pleased with himself.

"I couldn't let the man wonder the halls yelling out for you could I?" Jimmy lifts an eyebrow at a giggling Beverly.His hands move in a motion to shush his partner in fun.

Will put his hands on his hips shaking his head turning red as a rose. He looks around what possessed Hannibal..no Dr. Lecter to send gifts to him at work. They look like nothing Hannibal would pick out with exception of the roses. Each rose perfect sitting in an elegant crystal vase.

"So who is all my love..looking forward to seeing you tonight, Hannibal?"

Beverly smiles waving a small card.Will look up. He grimaces as he walks quickly. He is attempting to grab the card from Beverly who dances out of range with it.Will has flashes of middle school jump to the forefront of his mind.

"Real mature Agent Katz! Give me the card."

"Nope! Not until...Hey, no grabbing...you could grab something that will send you to sensitivity training for a month. We don't want that do we Special Agent Graham. So...give it..tell me who and I'll hand it over."

She says as she runs around a gurney before stopping and heading in the other direction.Will stopping crossing his arms before raising an expectant hand toward the women.

"Enough.Give.Me. The. Card. Now."

"Who's Hannibal?" She asks again as she fans her face with it enjoying the look of pure annoyance on the profiler's face.

"His Husband!" booms Jack's voice from the door. Will's face pales as he gives his boss a go to hell look. Beverly looks wide-eyed at Will.

"Husband?"  
"How Long?"  
"Why didn't you tell anyone."  
  
A tangle of questions surrounds Will threatening to pull him under. Truthfully, the empath feels like melting into the floor with all the sudden intense attention.It knocks the breath out of his body. Will blushes trying to answer something without sounding like a major asshole. He could kill his husband for sending these things to his workplace. Will look around as though looking for an escape route. He whispers several choice expletives as Jack laughs. His boss doesn't have the common decency to act like he was apologetic for letting the cat out of the bag.

Then a voice smooth and accented comes from the door.

"Jack. Do you need my report by tomorrow?"

They all look at the door. Hannibal steps in his eyes looking from Will's face to the presents back to Will's face again. The empath has a frustrated befuddled look on his face. Then Will eyes follow everyone's gaze to where Hannibal is standing. Will swallows.

"Hannibal?" comes a small startled voice from a face flushed from exertion.His breathing now ragged and rapid from anxiety.

So Hannibal does what any sensitive sadistic husband would do for his flummoxed beloved. He walks over placing a hand on Will's shoulder. The empath's eyes harden his mouth set but he does not move away from the hand.Beverly's eyes light up when everything clicks in place. Will pales as Beverly and Jimmy look at each other fist bumping. Even Brian looks around the stuffed dog to see who it is.

"Is that your husband?" A question, that sounds like a surprised statement instead, comes from Brian.

" I am indeed.I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter and you must be Agent Katz, Agent Price, and Agent Zeller." The doctor takes each of their hands in a firm shake.

Will stands glowering looking off in the distance refusing to look at his husband. He feels a slight kiss on his cheek before turning to see a look of pure satisfaction.If Hannibal were a cat he would be licking his whiskers clean of the cream he stole.

"When did...." asks Jimmy.

"Several years ago but we have been separated for a while. We recently started reunited to work on our relationship."

"Did Will get you drunk in Vegas and get you to marry him?" It's a waspish comment trying to disguise itself as humor spoken by Zeller. He has a terse smile with his arms crossed looking at the couple.

Will's eyes drop and he feels the burn in his ears and tip of his nose. Hannibal only lets the edges of mouth curved in amusement.

"We did marry in Vegas." comes the answer full of amusement that is barely heard droned out by the gasps and titters of embarrassed laughter from the others.Will's head snaps up and he actually growls at his husband.

He wonders if he shoots his husband in the foot would the good doctor divorce him before or after Will's court date. He hadn't planned on telling anyone about Hannibal until the matter was settled. He wasn't ashamed of Hannibal, no chance of that, he was avoiding the looks.The looks and stares the empath will be doomed to suffer under if everything fell through like it has time and time again.

He knew Hannibal couldn't wait to tell his friends about Will. The doctor had inquired about Will's colleagues.But Will had brushed off the questions with a kiss or a fondle.Now he wished he hadn't changed the subject too often as he had.

"I think it's awesome. I bet a great story!" enthuses Beverly.

"Oh it is!" comes chuckles from Jack. Will had forgotten about him even being in the room.

"Ooooo Tell us! " a chorus from Beverly and Jimmy.

"No.no. that's for Will to tell if he wants."

"Thanks for recognizing that fact now Jack!"

Hannibal lays a soothing hand on Will's neck.

"Who sent you the dog and balloons?" he asks in distraction to Will.

Will gives Hannibal a quizzical look.

"Are they not from you?"

"No. I admit the flowers are but the dog and balloons. I am at a loss."

Will scratch his head. "I didn't think that was your style like the flowers are but I don't know. Hey. Did you find another card when you were snooping?"

Beverly looks aghast. "I found this card open and laying on the floor."

Will look at her blinking.

"Okay.I didn't investigate as thoroughly as I normally would."

"I showed up early and surprised you didn't I?"

Will asks he walks over to the stuffed dog smiling at the little blush on Beverly. It's not much of a victory but it is one in his book. Will search the soft dog and finds a small card tucked underneath the collar. He pulls it out to read it.

**_Someone to hold when you are lonely. Don't despair I'll always be there. You Admirer._ **

Will read it as goose flesh suddenly moves down his arms raising the hair on the back of his neck. He reads it out loud for the group but keeps his eyes toward Hannibal.

"Well that's creepy, "says Zeller. Everyone nods in response.Will shrugs.

"It's probably a prank or something stupid."

Will waves it off walking back to Hannibal hands stuffed in his pockets.Jack looks at Will.

"Do you want some protection?"

Will shake his head.

"No.It's nothing."

Will look at Beverly.

"Do you want the dog?"

"Ahh, thanks for the thought but I think not..."

"We can drop it off at Johns Hopkins and give it to the pediatric unit as well as the balloons."

Will smiles looking Hannibal.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason. That's a great idea."

"Well, I am heading on home."

"I'll be there later." Will look up at Hannibal noticing how everyone else is looking overly busy. He chuckles and squeezes Hannibal's arm.  
The doctor smiles heading out of the lab after saying his goodbyes and nice to meet you.

"I think you are going to need help with that."

Will huffs a laugh.

"Yeah. I hope I can see out the window. It's almost bigger than my car."

He grabs the dog and Beverly grabs the balloons.The walk to Will's car with people stopping and staring as the haul Valentine's gift out the door.

"Congrats on the wedding by the way."

Will flushes nodding his head in thanks.His mind is drifting to what Hannibal has planned for the evening. He also thinks about the Admirer. He hopes to the almighty it's not a serial killer.

They stop at Will's car he shoves the plushie in as well as the balloons. It's going to be annoying but Will can make it to the hospital.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day Will"

"Happy Valentine's Day Beverly."

 

 


	9. Fighting Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. Patty's day dinner with friends, food and a cop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to emptyheart for beta! We all Know I need it! :)

Will is waiting for Hannibal to finish with his last patient of the day. They have plans for the evening with the Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian. Will walks the perimeter of the waiting room pausing to stare out the window. Hannibal opens the door with a smile sliding onto his face. The older man is wearing a dark green suit with windowpane design in black. His tie, in a classic Windsor knot, is a kelly green twisting through it would look ridiculous on anyone else.

"Where do you get these suits?" Will chuckles brushing past the older man.

 

"I have them made, William." Replies Hannibal, pinching Will's ass hard.

 

"Hey!" Will yelps, rubbing the offended cheek. He glances over his shoulder. "What was that for?"

 

"You're not wearing green." A simple statement of fact, Hannibal moves towards his desk to gather his things from his desk to slide into his briefcase.

 

"I am too! Aren't I?" Will's indigent look falls into a questioning expression. He can't remember if he put on anything green or not. Will investigates his clothing and finds only various shades of brown and blue. Will sighs, shaking his head and mumbling son of a bitch. 

 

The profiler has an epiphany. With a wicked glint in his eye, he walks casually over to Hannibal. Will pinches his husband twice before sliding away and laughing at the look he receives. He points his finger in Hannibal's direction.

 

"You get it twice because I do have green on."

 

"Your undergarments, I suppose?" Hannibal drawls, irritated at Will's smug tone.

 

"Nope. My eyes."

 

"Your eyes?"

 

"Yeah, they have green inside the iris area. Outside it's blue."

 

Will removes his glasses and stands in Hannibal's personal space. He opens his eyes wide.

 

"See?"

 

The older man leans closer. He hums before kissing Will.They indulge for a moment before the younger man pulls away.

 

"You were supposed to be looking at my eyes."Will teases.

 

"I did. I didn't see any green. Maybe I can inspect them later under different lighting."

 

Will pulls away with an "ahhh" sound. He goes to the door and motions for Hannibal to come with him.

 

"Lighting shouldn't matter but if you insist on checking."

 

"I do. But first." From his desk, where a small shamrock plant sits, Hannibal pulls several shamrocks off and opens a drawer searching for something. He comes up to Will and pins them on the man's shirt.

 

"Mother's in Ireland often pin Shamrocks to their children's clothing on this day. It is believed  the child will be spirited away if he does not."

 

Hannibal gives Will a quick peck on the lips before putting his coat on and picking up his briefcase. He locks both sets of doors before turning to walk down the steps to where his husband is standing. Will is rolling back and forth from heel to toes. He fixes his gaze on the traffic in the street. When he feels Hannibal approach, he asks,"Are you sure about this?"

 

Hannibal smiles placing a hand on Will's back, steering him toward the profiler's car.

 

"Yes, it's fine. It was my idea after all."

 

Will scratches the back of his head with a sheepish expression. He slides into the driver seat and holds the door open.

 

"I know but to have the guys from the lab over and give them green booze. I don't know. I would be uncomfortable with that many people over ...that I hardly knew."

 

Hannibal tilts his head sighing, as though he is explaining this topic for the thousandth time.

 

"It'll be fine Will. I assure I have hosted many dinner parties.Your colleges are all FBI agents. So I know they have been vetted. You, dear one, are always uncomfortable in a room with more than two people in it."

 

Will looks up at his husband as he turned the key in the ignition.

 

"That's true I am uncomfortable, but you don't know how people in law enforcement can behave after they have a few. They can be like...."  Will searches for the right word. "very fraternity like. There is a certain liberation when you know how unlikely it is that anyone will disturb a bunch of cops having fun."

 

"I'll take my chances."

 

Hannibal closes the car door before heading to his own car.

 

* * *

Will can smell the aroma of Hannibal's Irish stew that has slowed cooked all day.  "Following the delicious smell to the kitchen, Will admires the older man's bare arms, his suit jacket discarded and his sleeves carefully rolled up, his apron tied precisely at his hips. Hannibal is working the dough for the bread.

 

Will stands at the counter drumming his fingers on the surface.

 

"Anything I can do?"

 

"Yes, you will set the table. Everything in is already in there."

 

Will nods, heading toward the dining room.  As he places down the last utensil, Will hears the doorbell.

 

"Will, please get that. I am in the middle of something."

 

Opening the door, Will finds Margot and Alana waiting. They smile and hold up beer and whiskey. Will's eyebrows shoot up.

 

He stands to the side and takes their coats as the two women enter. The duo heads toward the kitchen when the doorbell rings again. He opens it to find Beverly smiling brightly as she comes in and gives him an unexpected hug. Will pats her back awkwardly saying hello.

 

Beverly thrusts the wine bottle at Will. Taking her coat off, she looks around and exclaims,"Wow!"

 

Will smiles,"I know, right?"

 

"You live here? Doesn't look like you."

 

"I don't."

 

Will coughs out his unease. He starts down the hall assuming Beverly would be hot on his heels. They enter the kitchen where Alana and Margot are having green beer.

 

"Beverly brought some wine."

 

"Thank you, Beverly."

 

"You home is amazing, Dr. Lecter."

 

"Please call me Hannibal. Thank you for the compliment. These are two of my friends: Margot Verger and Alana Bloom.

 

The bell rings again, and Will dutifully heads to the front door. He hears the women's laughter echo from the kitchen. He opens the door to a very frazzled looking Jimmy Price and annoyed Brian Zeller.

 

"Hey, guys."

 

Will steps aside, letting the two men enter. He offers to take their coats and hangs  them up in the closet. Jimmy whistles, looking around the house. He cranes his neck trying to peer into other rooms. Brian looks around as Will closes the closet door.

 

"Where do you keep the dogs?" asks Zeller.

 

"Dogs?"

 

"Yeah, your dogs. It's awful quiet in here."

 

"In the backyard of course," Jimmy answers, handing Will another bottle of wine.

 

Will looks uncomfortable taking the bottle of wine as his ear tips redden. He clears his throat.

 

"The dogs are at my house, and everyone is this way."

 

Jimmy looks vaguely embarrassed and glances over at Brian. The other man is looking at some painting. Jimmy hits Brian’s arm to gain hiss attention and signal's they should follow. Will hears the lab techs' hissed argument.

 

"Why did you have to bring up the dogs?"

 

"Shit. I thought he lived here, all right. They're like married and stuff. You assumed too."

 

"Did not!"

 

"Did too!"

 

Will stops suddenly, grimacing at the men as they pretend to be admiring a painting.

 

"It's okay. Beverly assumed as well."

 

Will gestures, welcoming Brian and Jimmy to proceed him into the kitchen. . When the group enters the warm kitchen, there are echoes of greetings. Hannibal notices Will’s embarrassment and discomfort. He gives Will a look that says,  _ What is it?  _ Will purses his lips, shaking his head no and dismissing it with a small wave of the hand.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen if you'll all sit in the dining room." Hannibal's voice carries over the chatter.

 

Everyone enters, standing awkwardly around until Alana clears her throat looking at Will. He walks over to the seat on the right side of Hannibal. Alan and Margot sit to the left. Beverly sits beside Will. Brian comes to stand by Beverly, who points to the chair beside Margot. He grimaces as he is gently pushed in that direction. Jimmy heads over to sit beside Beverly looking smug.

 

"Isn't this fun musical chairs?" Jimmy chirps.

 

Margot smirks, looking at Brian.

 

"Don't worry. I won't stab you with a fork unless you are rude."

 

Jimmy barks out of laugh while Will quips, "Well, you better move down Zeller because you are shit out of luck." 

 

Brian scowls at Will as Hannibal brings in the first course.

 

"Everyone please have a seat. Will, could please assist me in the kitchen?"

 

Will rises, feeling like a scolding is in his immediate future. A brief moment after the profiler opens the door he glances at Katz. S he wags her index finger at him with a gleam in her eye that says, shame on you

When Will enters the kitchen, Hannibal is behind the counter gathering up bread slices and butter. He looks at Will pointing to some butter to carry. The younger man picks up the butter, but before reaching the door, he hears, "I know you are nervous tonight, but there is no need to be vulgar at the dinner table."

 

There it is, the reprimand. Will walks back hissing at Hannibal, "He's an asshole, Hannibal. He gives me shit all the time!"

 

Hannibal looks at Will a few moments. "Language William."

 

This comment raises Will's hackles. He narrows his eyes in annoyance. Hannibal looks calm as he continues, "You are the host. He is a guest in our home."

 

"Thanks for the little tidbit Ms. Manners,but this was your idea. This is your party in your home."

 

Hannibal comes around the counter with the bread in his hands.

 

"It is our home. Whether you ever come to accept that and move in is up to you."

 

The older man walks through the door with a smile on his face. Will hears laughter and chatter as though all twelve seats were filled. He sighs, calming down before heading out the door sans smile.

 

Hannibal is passing the bread. Will hands the butter to Hannibal before taking his seat. He takes a large drink of his beer under the watchful eye of his husband. The whole moving in together has been a topic that has been picked to death. It has become a festering infectious wound that has a terrible smell. 

 

As the meal progresses, the mood is light. Will, in an attempt to keep tension at bay, decides to switch to Irish Whiskey. Brian and Beverly join him for one round but stop. Will does not. 

 

The more disapproving looks he receives from his husband, the more determined Will is to drink more. As the evening sinks into night, the guests begin to make their exits with well wishes and compliments to the chef.

 

Will starts clearing the table. He stumbles a little into the kitchen. Hannibal follows behind him. Will makes it to the sink, placing dishes inside it. Will turns around to see a very sour look on Hannibal's face.

 

"Maybe you should sit while I finish cleaning up."

 

"No, I can help."

 

"I think you have consumed more alcohol than you realize William."

 

"I am fine. I have a high tolerance."

 

"You tripped into the kitchen."

 

"I stumbled. I am clumsy. But I am fine. Really."

 

Will smiles as he encircles Hannibal's waist with his arms. He gives his husband a kiss on the cheek. Will is met with a cold shoulder from Hannibal. Will sighs, looking away and releasing his husband.

 

"I am sorry I drank too much."

 

"I accept your apology."

 

Hannibal walks over to the sink turning on the spigot his back to Will.

 

"You know if the subject about moving in makes you feel the need to become intoxicated, then we shall move that subject off the table for now."

 

Will huffs, shaking his head.

 

"It's St Patrick's Day." Will shrugs. "People drink, Hannibal."

 

"I know this Will. But after your colleagues asked questions about your place of residence, you took full advantage to indulge."

 

"For fuck's sake, Hannibal."

 

Will's jaw tenses and he puts his hands on his hips. Hannibal turns around from the sink, wiping his hands with a towel.

 

"Language."

 

Will feels his neck tighten, flushing from the tension of his jaw grinding his teeth.

 

"I. AM. NOT. A Child! I will curse if I feel like it. I will drink when I want and as much as I want. I will talk to you later. I am going home before I say something I will regret."

 

"Will!"

 

Will walks down the hall ignoring Hannibal as he slips on his shoes and grabs his coat.

 

"Will be responsible. We don't have to talk about anything else. You need to stay here for the night or at least until you're sober."

 

"I... I... appreciate the concern and offer, but I'll be fine," Will replies as he is adjusts the collar on his coat.

 

Will sticks his hand into his coat pocket fishing out his keys. The profiler opens the door and heads out into the chilly night.

* * *

 

Before he reaches the interstate, he is pulled over by a patrol car.

 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" he grits out. 

 

Will racks his brain trying to discern what he did to garner the interest of the police. He wasn't speeding or going too slow. Will wasn't weaving. He rolls down the window as the officer approaches.

 

"What's the problem, officer." he asks in the most pleasant, non-threatening voice that he can muster.

 

"Sir. Do you own this car?"

 

Will looks confused. _What kind of trick question is that? Nobody would report this old Volvo stolen even if it had been._

 

"Yes. Yes, I do."

 

"I need to see your license and registration."

 

Will pulls out his wallet handing his license over. He leans over opening the dashboard drawer, fishing out the registration to hand over. 

 

"Did someone say this car was stolen?"

 

The officer looks at both pieces before heading back to his patrol car without answering. Will watches the officer in his side mirror. Will mutters under his breath that if Hannibal ever hears about this he'll never hear the end of it. After a few minutes, the cop returns.

 

"Mr. Graham we were given a call stating the driver of this vehicle was intoxicated and driving to Wolf Trapp Virginia. Have you been drinking tonight, sir?"

 

Will’s stomach drops. He feels his chest tightened. He screams in his mind, Hannibal! What the ever living fuck! Will swallows and takes a breath before speaking.

 

"I have, but not excessively."

 

"Would you please step out of the car."

 

Will opens the door then slams it shut. He holds up a hand as though stopping this moment in time.

 

"I am sorry my husband called you. I am fine. This is a big misunderstanding, really."

 

"Sir, I am going to have you blow into a breathalyzer to check. You may refuse this test, but if you do, I will take you into custody."

 

Will’s mind suddenly spins back to when he pulled Hannibal over in Vegas making the older man do the same thing. This feels like payback. He doesn't know if this will affect his standing with the FBI for field work or not. Will is quickly spinning into a level of anger he has only encountered a few times in his life.

 

He clenches his jaw head turning away as he promises his husband a reckoning that will rain forth hell from above. Will looks at the officer.The profiler opens his mouth to say yes, he agrees. Instead, Will hears himself utter the word no.

 

"No. I will not do the test. I am not drunk."

 

"In that case please turn around placing your hands on the car."

 

* * *

 

Will sits inside the drunk tank at the police station. The officer decided that since Will was a special agent with the FBI, he would let Will sleep it off.

 

It had been a miserable night, to say the least. Will would not call anyone to come and pick him up. The profiler was given the opportunity, but his stubbornness refused to give in. After a few hours and a few handsie drunks, Will finally relented and called Jack. 

 

He could have called anyone from the lab, but sooner or later he would have to face Jack. So Will chose sooner. The man comes in signing Will out as Will collects his belongings. They walk in silence to the car. Once inside Will exhales.

 

"Sorry, Jack."

 

"They say you can pick up your car from the impound lot later today. What happened?"

 

"I had a fight with Hannibal. I left. He called the police because he decided I was too drunk to drive."

 

Will looks out the passenger side window.

 

"Were you drunk?"

 

"No, I was not."

 

"But did you drink?"

 

"Yes."

 

"But why did you refuse the test? You could have avoided this whole thing."

 

Will chuckles through a grimace, "Because of principle and pride and stubbornness."

 

Jack nods. "I see. Well, they haven't charged you. I am not going to put anything into your file. But next time..."

 

"There won't be the next time."

 

"Make sure."

 

Jack starts the car pulling out into traffic.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Looking for date ideas. Got any you would like to see or wanna suggest, drop me a line.


End file.
